


What Do You Know?

by gameboy_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Fluff, More Fluff, Multiverse, Other, lots of fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameboy_fanatic/pseuds/gameboy_fanatic
Summary: Y/n was in love with Pietro Maximoff. But he was gone now and all that remains is a miscast imposter and Y/n is going to do everything in their power to find closure.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally havent watched much of the xmen and Fietro was abandoned after Monica took the necklace so Ralph/Peter is very ooc im so sorry

Y/n walked into a darkened room and was greeted by Monica and Imposter Pietro.

Monica was standing above him with his broken necklace in her hand.

“Nice to meet you Ralph” She gave him what she thought would be one last look and turned to leave.

She hadn’t expected you to be at the door.

Monica recognized you but she had never met you. You were Y/n L/n, a former avenger with the ability to turn invisible. You had also been Pietro Maximoff’s significant other.

She looked at you with pity. “Y/n hes not your Pietro. Why are you here?”

You were taken aback by the lack of informality, most people you meet at least used your last name. Your eyes flickered to where ‘Ralph’ lay on the floor. Why were you here?

“Captain Rambeau, I am aware of who he is not, but I would still like to have a word with him if thats alright.” You tried to stand with your chin up, but deep down it was taking everything you had to stay visible, your powers never worked the way you wanted when you were anxious.

Monica hesitated, and reluctantly nodded, “I’ll need your aid when dealing with Director Hayward, so come find me when you’re done.” With that, she stepped passed you and out to find the director, looking back at you, and then down to the floor where Ralph still lay.

Now that you and him were alone, you quietly closed the door and turned around to find that he had sat himself up.

Making your way to the couch you tried to make yourself comfortable.

Once comfortable, you surveyed the room around you, noticing nothing out of the normal. Except for one very specific thing.

“Hello Ralph, I am agent L/n-“

“Are you really an agent?” The silver haired man on the floor was quick to interrupt.

You were taken aback. This is the first thing hes said since youve arrived. “Well, technically not... but I just want to ask you some questions.”

“Well I think you’ll be disappointed.” He sat with his legs crossed, he had pulled his guitar in his lap and was silently moving his fingers over the strings, as if bored with this conversation.

“Well... I just think its curious that you have a printed photo of your face and your name just casually laying around-“ What even was this place? “-your... room...”

He looked up at you, “You think so?” and in that gaze you saw this curiosity that made you hope you were going in the right direction.

You pressed on and prayed that it would get you somewhere. “Yeah. And your super speed, did the witch give it to you?”

The curiosity was gone. He obnoxiously scoffed, “where else would I get it?” He looked away, hiding his expression. “It sounded like glowy lady needed you so you better get going.”

The question had hit a nerve but you couldn’t tell why. You wanted to get something out of this conversation. No. You needed something out of this. You needed closure.

When you had heard that Pietro was back in Wanda’s little sitcom, you couldn’t stay away. You had been trying to settle but the idea that your past boyfriend could have been brought back - or at least someone like him - led you here.

“Well either the witch doesnt know what good casting is and you are one hell of an actor, or im missing something. So tell me Ralph-“

He abruptly got up and went to open the door “welp you better be helping fix the world”

“-What am I missing?” You pressed on. Maybe this was your way of grieving. Wanda made false realities, you sought out a remnant of your past boyfriend. “Are you real? Are you from another dimension? Are you-“

“What did you just say?” He was staring at you again intensely. His mood swings were almost faster than his feet.

You felt sick. Had you said something wrong? “Another dimension?”

In a gust of wind he was crouched in front of where you slouched on the couch, very uncomfortably close.

“What do you know about other dimensions?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this is going or how many parts its gonna be. I literally have no plot or any idea what to make of the plot. This is a mess. And again i apologize for Ralph/Peter being very ooc

”What do you know about other dimensions?”

You jumped, honestly not expecting him to still be able to use his speed. But this was a good thing, he had just used his super speed while you were watching. ‘Where else would i get it?’ your ass.

You accidentally disappeared, it happened every time you were shocked or anxious, and you guessed that old habits really do die hard.

“Hey wait nonono become visible-“ You forgot that Ralph did not know about your powers, and he looked concerned at not being able to see you. the only way he knew you were still there was due to the dip in the couch. “I need you to tell me what you know about other dimensions. Its important information.”

You sat there in silence for a long while, working through your breathing exercises in attempt to become visible again. Damn your obvious lack of control.

Ralph thought that you were never going to respond, patience had never been his forte. He rose from where he had been crouched before you and opted for sitting next to you. His leg started bouncing rapidly.

Ironically patience hadnt been Pietros forte either. Maybe its a speedster thing.

An idea struck you as you sat there with the stranger next to you.

“Well Captain Rambeau said she needed me, and ive probably overstayed my welcome-“ You rose, becoming visible as you did, stretching your back which was sore from slouching.

“Wait-“

“You know Ive never met director Hayward but i bet hes a dick-“ you took a few steps towards the door.

Ralph dashed and slammed the door to the room shut,” Wait ill tell you the truth-“

“I hope you have a good life Ralph-“ You kept approaching where he stood in front of the door, feigning the intent to leave.

“My name is Peter.”

You froze. The next words you were going to stay got caught in your throat and everything in the room felt as if it froze.

All you could do was stare. Isnt this what you had wanted? But at the same time being closer to the truth was daunting.

The truth loomed closer like a shadow.

“What..?” You and Peter stood a few feet apart, him still in front of the door, you in the middle of the room next to his discarded guitar on the floor. You were both staring at each other.

“My name is Peter Maximoff, and i’m not from around here.”

If his first name didnt catch you off guard enough, his last name sure as hell did.

Peter Maximoff? A speedster with silver hair and the last name....

You took a breath and reminded yourself ‘Hes not your Pietro Y/n’

Before either of you could say more, the sky went dark outside. You broke eye contact to look outside. It wasnt sunset dark or midnight dark. The sky went dark red.

“Well Peter, I think we need to continue this conversation later, wouldnt you agree?”

Your avengers training kicked in as you shoved the speedster out of the way.

You rushed out of the room (house? I cant tell the location of ‘Ralphs’ man cave bear with me here) And was greeted with Wanda and the witch having a face off in the sky.

Well you cant do much to help her from the ground, but Monica has got to be around here somewhere.

You felt a gust of wind to your left and in your peripheral vision you saw that Peter stood next to you.

It took a split second for you to come to a decision.

“Ok Peter, i’ll help you get back to whatever grave you managed to dig yourself out of. But first we need to get out of here.” You didnt look at him, your focus being on the red sky glowing with some very strange symbols.

“Ok and how do we do that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow is that a plot I see finally emerging on the horizen? Peter is a little less ooc this part but still dont trust me too much. I think this will be about 6-7 Parts so strap in.

“Ok and how do we do that?”

Oh god. How do you do that? You had no assurance that Peter would be able to step foot outside the hex.

Before you were in the hex you were studying with Dr. Strange in the New York sanctum. You wanted to unlock new parts of your abilities. However your studies were interrupted by news of Wanda and the hex and when you heard that Pietro was somehow there, you couldnt stay away.

You arrived in New Jersey just a day ago, and entered the hex with much difficulty. You were walking through a flat area with many roads but no houses. You had no clue how you made it through, let alone how Wanda hadnt taken notice of you. Looking for signs of the town you had failed to notice a van driving up to you.

It was a very peculiar van, how could it not be when it had been stolen from the circus?

You didnt notice the van at first, but Darcy and Vision sure had noticed you. They almost ran you over and your powers kicked in causing you to vanish.

Long story short, they apologized for almost killing you. You reintroduced yourself to Vision and Darcy introduced herself to you. They explained how to you they got there

and told you the whole story about Visions attempt to escape the hex.

You recalled a very specific phrase from Darcy, “He was created here, so without the energy from the walls holding him together, he cant survive anywhere else.”

And now as you stood under a blood red sky with Peter Maximoff, you wondered if that would happen to him too.

“Well in order to get out of here, we need to get past the hex walls, which is far easier said than done.” You looked over at him and found him looking at you. It was that same curious look he had earlier.

You liked that curious look. It was soft, and warm. It was much different then Pietros eyes and you knew it was wrong to compare Peter and Pietro but you couldnt help yourself.

“What about helping glowy lady?” Oh shit you had forgotten about Monica.

Not wanting to abandon your current task, you prayed that shed forgive you for never showing up to help. “You should refer to her as Captain Rambeau, and I think she’ll understand my need to abandon her in favor of helping you.”

You swallowed thickly. Going through the hex could destroy him if hes lying about who he is.

“Anyways a friend of mine told me that going through the walls changes your cell structure. Its not entirely safe.”

Peter gave a cocky smile, breaking the tension and the grim mood, “Well we’re both mutants anyways, whats the worse that can happen?”

Wait what?

Mutants?

You didn’t have time to unpack all of that though, because as suddenly as it darkened, the sky cleared. And even worse, the hex started moving.

“Fuck” You tried to watch your language usually, old habits put into place by Steve Rogers, but you couldn’t help yourself.

If he was like Vision, then Peter wouldn’t last much longer.

You weren’t in the mood to watch another speedster Maximoff die. (Don’t tell y/n about Tommy Maximoff)

“Hey Pete, you said your aren’t from around here-“ You started

His eyebrows raised, his smile broadening, “Pete? So we’re on a nickname basis now?”

You paused, you hadn’t noticed yourself slip in the nickname. You werent one to become that comfortable with people so quickly.

The hex drew closer and you didn’t have time to think through everything.

You broke off from your previous thought, “Peter if you aren’t from around here, where are you from?”

“Would you count my mothers basement?” You could not tell if he was joking or not.

The hex was a few blocks away at this point. Damn it moved fast.

“What if I said that didn’t count?” you looked at him, you were getting worried, and you disappearing was the last thing you needed happening right now.

Peter’s smile fell ever so slightly, “Hey, whats got your panties in a twist?”

“Peter, where are you from?”

He paused for a second. He was getting concerned because you were concerned, “Im from New York state, okay? No need to scare yourself.”

The hex was almost on top of you, “Yeah well you better make it through that electromagnetic field in one piece, you hear me Maximoff?”

Before he could respond you were both consumed by the wall of red, the last thing you saw of Wandas perfect world was Peter.

———————

And just like that you were on the other side. Your immediate reaction was to reach out and make sure Peter was still in one piece, and lucky for you, he was.

“You see? Im fine. You had nothing to worry about.” Peter threw a smug grin at you.

You punched his shoulder, now smiling yourself, “Well yay you! Because now you own me an explination!” Sarcasm was practically dripping from your voice

The speedster furrowed his brows, “For what?”

“A lot of things.” You looked down the street that you two were still standing on, and the hex was gone. Shrunk to oblivion. “Well actually, before you pour your heart out to me, we need to find my car.” From what you remember of getting to this street, your car was across town.

You start walking, not checking to see if Peter was following.

He was following, walking next to you, “Well you ‘Agent Y/n’” He made air quotes with his fingers, “Still need to tell me what you know about other dimensions.”

You looked over at him, “Well I doubt that I have the information that you need but I know a guy who does.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pumping these out at an inhuman rate but they are also slowly getting more plot oriented. Also Peter is hopefully becoming more like Peter

You had finally made it to your car and your feet hurt like a buttcheek on a stick after walking so many miles in two days.

You fumbled to unlock it while Peter rested his arms on the top of it. The hex had fried the buttons on your keys so you had to use the actual key.

“You know, we could have been here a lot faster if I had ran.” He quipped.

You looked up at him, “Well you could have said that a while ago Einstein.”

Peter smiled at you, “I just thought since you’re the one with the master plan that you would have thought of it.”

Finally you got your car door opened, and proceeded to unlock Peters door too, “Get in speedy.”

Peter got in surprisingly slowly looking around at the car in awe.

“What have you never seen a car before? Not everyone can run at the speed of sound y’know” You slammed you door shut, and he did the same. You buckled up and turned your car on.

“Well where I’m from, cars aren’t so.... high tech.” High tech? This was a white 2010 Impala Sedan that was being held together by force of will (and lack of money to get a new car) alone.

Peter looked at your confused expression, “...Wait, what year is it?”

You pulled out of the grassy spot you had your car parked and pulled onto a gravel road, “Its 2023.” He let out a small ‘oh’ and you glanced over at him, “Why what year is it where you’re from?”

You werent looking at Peter anymore but he was bouncing his leg again, “Before I was here it was 1983.”

If you had been drinking water you would have dramatically spit it out. 1983? What force whether it be Wanda or the other Witch had the power to pull him 40 years into his future?

You didnt know what to say except, “Ah so i’m legally escorting a senior citizen?” You switched back to sarcasm, not liking tense situations.

Peter let out a small laugh, “You better watch it young missy or i’ll have to ground you.”

You smiled and though you couldn’t see it, you knew he was too, “I’d like to see you try gramps.”

You rode in comfortable silence for a bit. Your head swam with questions but you had no clue where to start.

“So back there, you made a comment about.., us both being mutants? Or something like that...” You broke off for a second, trying to find the right words, “So what does that mean? To be a mutant?”

Peter looked over at you, confusion written all over his face “Aren’t you a mutant?”

“I don’t know what it means to be a mutant.” You saw a sign announcing youd soon arrive into New York state. “So I have no way of knowing if I am one.”

Peter wasnt exactly a genious when it came to knowing things about Mutants and their abilities, but he had to try his best to explain it to you, “Well mutants... We.... are born different. We just have powers that come from this gene thingy that... makes us different.”

You had never considered that your powers and you were just a prepackaged deal. You never knew where they had come from, they just showed up one day when a man was threatening you on the street.

He had you against a wall, and you didn’t know how to fight back well enough, and next thing you know he dropped you and gasped, and you weren’t visible.

Peter broke into your little train of thought, “Sorry for bringing it up, I just assumed that you were a mutant.”

As he sought a way to change the subject, Peter got an evil, scheming look in his eyes. “So Y/n,” he said in a teasing tone, “Tell me about your love life.”

No. No you werent ready for that discussion. You would rather go back to mutants. You werent ready to be that vulnerable in front of someone.

You sat up a little straighter and held you chin a little higher and curtly responded with, “theres not much to say, so anyways tell me more about mutants-”

“Cmooon, theres gotta be some special person in your life.” When you stayed silent he looked baffled, “Someone like you can’t possibly be single?”

You took a deep breath. Fine. If he wanted to know so badly. Besides, when he goes home you’ll never have to see him again.

The thought of never seeing him again made your chest ache. ‘Get your act together Y/n youve known him for only a few hours’

You started “Ok fine.... I had a boyfriend-“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having a blast writing this. I know im posting two chapters a day on average but this is so fun you guys. Im really enjoying writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it

“Ok fine. I had a boyfriend...”

Peter nodded, leaning on the center console, “And..? What was he like?” You didn’t look at him, you gripped the steering wheel so hard that your hands started to hurt and you tried so hard to focus on your breathing.

‘Peter isnt trying to bother you he just doesn’t know.’

“His name was Pietro.” You paused, trying to keep focus on the road. “He was Wandas twin.”

You crossed the state line into New York state.

Peter looked over at you, “Wait-“

“-Yeah, that was the role you played in Westview, I know.” You nodded lightly, though you didn’t know why. Being this far in your head was not good while driving.

Peter noticed your hands were looking faint, he could see through them. “...And what happened to him?” He knew this was a mistake to ask, you obviously did not feel comfortable with this conversation.

You shrugged halfheartedly, “He was being a hero.” Breath In. Breath out. “He was fast, but... Everyone has their limits I guess.”

‘Focus Y/n’ Breath in. Breath out.

Peter looked at you for a beat, trying to wrap his head around the fact that your dead boyfriend was very much like himself.

Now you decided to change the subject (again), “I heard Wanda had some children?”

The tension in the car lifted almost instantly. “Oh yeah! Billy and Tommy! And i’m their cool uncle. Yeah I only knew them for a day, but they were cool little nephews.” You glanced at Peter and he was beaming, maybe being under mind control didn’t bother him as much as you thought it should have.

“And Tommy took after me! Hes a little speedster just like his cool Uncle Piet-“ his face fell. He wasn’t their uncle. He was a stranger from another universe, and another century.

The tension was back.

You supposed there was nothing that could be addressed without coming back full circle to gloom town.

You both rode in silence for awhile, both thinking of various things.

You thought of mutants, and how to get Peter back home. Did you even want him to go home? After the battle with Thanos the avengers had kind of disbanded. Everyone went back to their own. Even if you didn’t want Peter to leave, it wasn’t your choice to make. It would be selfish to keep him. But at the same time you couldn’t deny how lonely you felt when off duty.

Peter thought about Pietro Maximoff and his role in Westview. Had you only sought him out because of who he was supposed to be? Were you disappointed in what you found? Were you only helping him out due to moral obligation? Peter glanced over to you. When you had shown up and shown interest in him he had believed it was too good to be true. He was in the wrong universe, so nobody knew him. But then you wanted to know more. Was that all of that because of a past romance?

As you entered New York city, Peter looked over at you again, holding his gaze longer this time.

You felt his warm brown eyes observing you, but you didn’t look at him. “Dr. Strange is probably busy with the Wanda situation right now, so we’re going to crash at my place for the night.”

Peter observed your features, and how the lighting hit them, illuminating them with a soft orange glow. “I’m sorry that i’m not Pietro.”

You nearly slammed on the brakes.

While you didn’t slam on the brakes, your whole body vanished from sight. Had you been so cold that he had reason to think you were disappointed?

You sighed, forcing yourself to gradually fade back into being visible,”Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for.”

”From where I’m sitting, I have everything to be sorry for.” Peters tone was skeptical, he was probably making some face at you.

You inwardly sighed. You looked over at him, holding eye contact a but longer before returning you focus to the road. ”From where I’m sitting, I went looking for pyrite and I found gold.”

Peter let out a muffled laugh ”Pyrite?”

“Fools gold. I know Pietro is dead. Trying to find him is so hopeless that I might as well be looking for Atlantis. I was a fool for expecting to find him there.” You took a hand off the steering wheel and pointed at Peter. If he hadnt leaned back you would have poked him in the eye.

“Finding you, however, my good friend,” you put your hand back on the steering wheel, “is the best case scenario.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, “How so?”

You kept your eyes on the road as you pulled into a parking ramp.

“Because you are everything I needed to find.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls i adore this chapter and I am very proud of it, I hope you are all doing great.

You flung open the door to your apartment, your exhaustion from the day finally catching up to you. Peter stood behind you looking over your shoulder.

“Welcome to mi casa. Make yourself comfortable because I am going to bed.”

You stepped in, throwing your keys and money to who knows where. You sauntered lazily to your small apartment kitchen and gestured to the cupboards. “The food is here, I’d rather you not starve,”

You continued on with your little tour, Peter just stepping and closing the apartment door behind him. You gestured to the couch.

“You will be sleeping here unless you really want the bed. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

You looked over to Peter and he shrugged. “The couch is fine.”

You made your way over to the small hallway. “here is the bathroom and my bedroom and a closet is at the end.” You pointed to each door as you spoke.

You turned to him once again, “If you need anything just ask, tomorrow we are going to the Sanctum to send you home.”

You inwardly cringed at how unfeeling you sounded about him leaving.

Peter walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. You though that meant he needed nothing and so you turned to your room to resign for the night.

“Y/n...” You froze in your steps, “What did you mean by ‘I am everything you needed to find.”

Shit, You had been hoping to avoid this. After you had said it you powered off your car and set off for your apartment at a brisk pace. You and Peter said nothing about it. You both had said nothing at all to each other. You had been praying he would drop it.

You weren’t keen on admitting that it was a vulnerable moment to you. “Nothing important, good night.” Your voice was steady, and emotionless. You hated it. You took a few steps towards your room.

You felt a gust of wind pass by your ear and in a flash you see Peter standing in front of you. “Tell me, why was finding me better than finding your long lost boyfriend? What about finding me was so good?” He put his hands on your shoulders and looked at you.

You tried not to be vulnerable with him (or anyone in that case) but here he stood being perfectly open with you.

“Look I was taken from my world to play the role of someone else. And not even a good role. The part I played was meant to break down on Wanda, you don’t understand being used to hijack someones grief.”

So it did bother him. You felt like the worlds number one ignorant jerk for assuming it hadn’t.

He let out a shaky breath, “So please, just tell me the truth.”

And as he looked at you, and you looked at him, you saw the rawest form of who Peter was in his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and his showed everything inside so clearly. And it was beautiful. But it was also lost and in pain.

And you fell in love with him that night. Even if just a little bit. Even if you didn’t realize it yet, you would understand in the future. Even if you despised those cheesy romance films where the characters fell in love in a day. Even if you swore it was unrealistic, you couldn’t help yourself. And it wasn’t because he was like Pietro (well maybe its just a little because of that). It was because he was so wonderfully different.

“I went looking for a ghost of my past and instead I found something better.”

’Yes’, you decided. Peter was better.

If you had found Pietro you would have been trying to jump back in where you had left off but theres a high chance that wouldn’t have worked. Youd have to work your way back up to where you had been and that could have taken an agonizingly long time. It would have destroyed you.

Peter wasnt satisfied with your answer, and if you were being honest with yourself you weren’t satisfied either. He pressed on “And what makes me better?”

You held his gaze “What I needed more than anything in the world was a friend. Thats all.”

Yes. A friend. You had finally made a friend and for the first time since you moved out of the avengers compound, you didn’t feel so lonely tonight.

Peter gave you a soft, uncertain smile “A... Friend?”

You smiled back “Yeah, and you are probably the best friend that I could find.” You didnt know it, but every one of those words engraved themselves over his heart and he would carry them with him for years to come.

Before you could say anything else Peter pulled you into a hug. It engulfed you with warmth and you never wanted to leave. You put your arms around Peter and held him back. And he felt safe. And you both reveled in the feeling of being held so tenderly and lovingly. He shoved his face into the crook of your neck and you swore you heard a muffled “Thank you”.

You never wanted him to leave.

Which worsens the fact that you had both planned for him to leave as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the end of my first little series. I am a big fan of how it turned out despite me grasping at straws with Peters characterization. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

You and Peter stood in front of the New York sanctum the next morning. The morning traffic filtered past you, paying no attention to either of you on the street. The world went on, without any concern for what had conspired in New Jersey yesterday.

Peter was leaving today. You did’t want him to go.

“Well here we are” Your voice sounded so small, consumed by the busy city. “Are you ready to go back to your own universe Mr fossil?” You looked over at him, giving him your most convincing smile.

Peter was staring up at the Sanctum, his expression unreadable. Perhaps you made too many old man jokes this morning.

“Pete?” You nudged his arm.

“Will I ever see you again after this?” Peter didn’t look at you. In fact, he was avoiding looking at you.

You knit your eyebrows together, “Well I don’t see why not.” But whatever he was feeling, you felt it too.

You had finally found yourself the company that you had been needing, and now he was leaving you. And despite your seemingly confident answer, you had no idea if you’d ever see him again after this.

But no matter what you were afraid of, you had to keep moving forward.

“C’mon its time to meet Dr. Strange.” You grabbed his arm and led him to the sanctum door.

You raised your arm as if to knock, but the door swung open without you having done anything.

A voice sounded from inside the Sanctum, “so what did you discover from the Wanda Maximoff situation.” Oh goodie, you had gone to New Jersey alone under the idea that you were gaining information for the Dr. And you technically did, you just got sidetracked with Peter. (Thats a lie, Peter was your main mission and you are just a filthy liar)

Your mouth formed an ‘O’ but when you realized you had nothing good to say you just opted for dragging Peter through the door.

Dr Strange was pretty chill most of the time, like a really cool dad, the issue is that you struggle controlling your powers and focusing on studies so he gets a little exasperated with you.

“Well Mr sciency surgeon sir, the hex is gone now. And...” You pulled Peter, who was looking around at the artifacts in awe, into a room where Dr. Strange and Wong sat looking very tired.

“And I found my new bestie from another dimension.” Peter pulled his attention away from the artifacts to look at the two other men at the table. He gave them a smile and waved.

“And we need to get him home”

———Time skip———

Dr Strange and Wong were prepping their first ever attempt at a multiverse portal, and you and Peter were trying to figure out how to say your goodbyes.

You and Peter stood facing each other, Strange and Wong would be ready in a few minutes.

Peter looked at you so softly that you thought you would melt. “When will I see you again?” This is the second time he’s brought it up. Has it been on his mind all morning?

You smiled at him, “Second star to the right and straight on til’ morning.”

His face lit up “Hey I get that reference!” He pulled you into a hug. You could get addicted to those kinds of hugs.

“Okay Captain America.” You scoffed at him.

Before Peter could say anything, the two of you were interrupted by Wong calling out, “Are you two ready?” You pulled away from Peter, turned to Wong and nodded uncertainly.

You looked back at Peter. “I may not know much about the multiverse, or dimensional travel, but what I do know that someday when I figure it out, that i’ll come see your universe instead. And you can show me that wicked Pac Man machine of yours.”

Peter smiled at you, “I would like that.”

The next thing that you remember is the sparkly orange portal opening, and Dr Strange motioning for Peter to enter.

The last thing you saw of the other side was Peter walking through a garden to a great brick mansion.

And then he was gone.

Your greatest adventure by far (and thats saying a lot) All given to you and taken away again in the span of a day.

————- Time Skip?????————

Peter was on a run through the mansion gardens, letting off some steam. It has been 6 months since he got back from the future. There hasn’t been a day where he hasn’t thought about you, or when he’d see you again. And despite all of the people he knew in his own universe, he still held you as his best friend.

For all he knows, it had all been a dream.

As he stops next to the building he fails to notice a figure approaching him. He fails to notice the orange sparkles fading in the distance.

When he did notice though, he didn’t take time to process what he was seeing, he just ran and engulfed you into one of his trademark hugs.

And in that hug, you both knew that you never wanted to let go.


End file.
